The present invention relates to an electrical connector device and a connector used in the electrical connector device.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional electrical connector device formed of two connectors capable of being fitted together. A metal shell member covers an outer circumference of each of the connectors. When a fitting portion of one of the connectors is fitted into the other of the connector, the connectors are connected together physically as well as electrically.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-119152
In the conventional electrical connector device disclosed in Patent Reference, the other of the connectors includes a ground connecting portion to be mounted on a board, and a ground contacting member disposed inside the other of the connectors for contacting with the fitting portion of one of the connectors. The ground connecting portion is formed to protrude toward the board as a part of the metal shell member. Further, the ground contacting member is formed of a part of the metal shell member cut and bent inside the connector in a cantilever shape.
In the conventional electrical connector device described in Patent Reference, when one of the connectors is inserted into the other of the connectors, the ground contacting member contacts with the metal shell member of one of the connectors.
In the conventional electrical connector device described in Patent Reference, when the ground contacting member is formed, a hole is inevitably formed around the ground contacting member. Further, the ground connecting portion is formed in a region of the hole both arranged on an imaginary straight line extending in parallel to the fitting direction of the connectors.
In the conventional electrical connector device described in Patent Reference, when the ground connecting portion is formed in a region of the hole both arranged on an imaginary straight line extending in parallel to the fitting direction of the connectors, it is necessary to secure a length in the fitting direction at least corresponding to a sum of the region of the hole and the ground connecting portion. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce a size of the conventional electrical connector device.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector device formed of two connectors capable of being fitted together, and capable of solving the problems of the conventional electrical connector device. In the electrical connector device of the present invention, one of the connectors includes a ground connecting portion to be mounted on a board, and a ground contacting member disposed inside the connector for contacting with a fitting portion of the other of the connectors. In the electrical connector device of the present invention, it is possible to reduce a size thereof in the fitting direction of the connectors.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.